The present invention relates to a game system, a program, and an information storage medium.
A game system has been known which causes an event to occur in a game device corresponding to time.
In such a game system, one event table may be selected from a plurality of event tables provided in advance based on the player's name set corresponding to each game device, and an event may be generated during the game based on the selected event table (see JP-A-2004-248816, for example).
However, since the above game system generates an event merely referring to the event table provided in advance, situations of events are restricted, whereby the player may lose interest.